Treasure Rainbow What?
by Ameliina
Summary: The youthfull love of a young couple. A love that was never meant to die. Sorry for the bad summary, the story is better though. :D Is my first one so please review!


**Treasure... Rainbow... What?**

****The sun shined through her eyes, the light was perfect, the light, her shape, the background, everything.  
-Marisa! don't move, STOP!.. Freeze!... The light... camera.. wait.. move.. don't - He left in a hurry, in search of his camera, his most valuable possession except for her, she was the first one on the list, at the very top of his Favorite things.  
Her hair mover along with the wind, she wasn't wearing her glasses today yet she could see perfectly. She was about to move when he came into view with his camera.  
-Alex! I hate it when you call me Marisa, my name is Edna!- she, Edna, explained her boyfriend for like the thousand time.  
-So does Marisa- he answered with a grin, just before he took the picture. They walked silently around the field, there were flowers here and there but pretty much everything was just a plain field, it looked beautiful. A light rain started to fall over the place.  
-Thanks for coming- Alex said suddenly  
-No prob, you know I love this place-  
-Well I love you more than this place- He blurted out suddenly  
It was the very first time that he said those words to her. In their 8-month relationship he finally found the courage to let the words out, and boy it felt good.  
Her eyes started to water, she was so happy to hear those words from his mouth. There was no time for words, in a second Edna was in Alex's arms, she looked up and felt his lips being gently pressed to her own lips. Oh god she loved him with all her might, and she kissed him back, under the rain.  
When both of them parted to get some air into their lungs. They looked into each other eyes, not really believing that the moment was real and not just a fantasy.  
-I love you too- Her voice was barely a whisper, but it came out strong enough for him to hear her.  
Both wet, and in love they continued walking in the field, sharing a kiss every now and then. And as perfect as this scene seems, it does get better. The sun escaped in between some clouds, showing a lovely rainbow.  
-Edna! Don't move... Rainbow... end... you... lovely... smile!-  
-But, I'm all wet, my hair is a mess- she said covering her face with her hands  
-Nah- you're beautiful, so stop hiding yourself - he removed her hands from her face and took the picture.  
She prayed the camera from his hands to look at the photo  
-Alex! I love it!-  
-Told ya! you're just plain beautiful- he answered, smiling to himself  
-Not me ¬¬ I was talking about the rainbow, and how it appears it ends, well, where I am- she smiled, she was never to forget this day.  
-Well, I love that photo more than you do- Alex said and recovered his camera by tackling her to the ground and tickling her.  
-Yeah? And why is that?- she asked while lying next to him on the grass, her head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
-'cuz it represents my love towards you- Alex's hands circling her small waist, pulling both of them even more close to each other.  
-Really? How so?- she asked curious looking up at him  
He answered without hesitation, looking at the now semi-blue sky...  
-You are the treasure under my rainbow-

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Light flooded her eyes. The thunders guided her way to the place.  
There on the same place where he has confessed his feelings for her. There he stood. She thought that it was him, but it was just the angel. The Angel over his grave.  
-why? why? why?- it was the only word that she could think to say to him, to his grave, to his angel...  
He himself has chosen where he wanted to be buried just moments before he died. She thought that the angel over the grave was just too much, but now that she saw it under the rain, on the same day, she could see him, in the angel's eyes, his eyes...  
Then just as it has happened 2 years ago, the sun found its way between 2 clouds and a strong colorful rainbow appeared.  
-You are my treasure... and my rainbow...-


End file.
